Nouvelle vie
by JuxDramione
Summary: Lorsque Hermione Granger reçoit une lettre de ses sois disant "parents biologique" ,elle se met en colère et s'en va ,pour rejoindre l'adresse indiqué ,elle y découvrira bcp de choses :un fiancé ? un frère jumeau ? une petite soeur avec des pouvoirs instables ? (un chapitre dans au moins tous les 3 jours )
1. Chapitre 1

**Chères Lecteurs , Chères Lectrices**

 **Dans cette fic :**

 **-Rogue n'est pas le parrain à Drago**

- **J'écrie les nom des personnages comme je le shouaite ( ex : Blaise = Blaize )**

- **Laissés des Reviews !**

- **C'est Cliché**

- **ATTENTION SPOIL …**

 **\- je fais bcp de fautes exuser moi …**

 **-Voldy n'est pas mort**

 **Bonne Lecture**

 **Résumé : Lorsque Hermione Granger , le jour de son anniversaire :reçoie une lettre de la pâre des ses parent bioloiques qui souhaitent la récupérer , elle est en larme … ses parents ( enfin ceux qu'elle croyais êtres ses parents ) …lui avais mentis … pendant 17 ans …Alors sur un coup de tête elle transplana à l'adressse … un certain frère jumeau ?Une petite sœur avec un lourd secret ? et … UN FIANCÉ ?!**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : Pourquoi ?_

C'était un matin comme les autres … ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait … BIP BIP BIP

-hmmm ?

Hermione Granger se réveilla malgré elle … « c'est pas possible , même le jour de mon anniversaire ? »

-BIP BIP

-C'est bon j'ai compris faut que j'me lève ?

Bien sur le réveil ne répondit pas . Mais elle aimait bien s'imaginée un réveil qui lui répondrait en sautillant bêtement .

Elle ferma encore une fois les yeux …

-bip

« RRRRRRRRRR » Elle se leva encore en colère contre son réveil mais ce n'était pas son réveil mais son portable . Elle l'alluma .

Âllo Hermione ? Hermione ? âllooooo ?PAPAAAAA TA BOITE NE MARCHEUUH PAAAAASSS

Ginny je suis .là dit-elle calemement

-Ah salut 'Mione Bonne Aniverssaire ! Lui cria sa meilleure amie

-merci , attends je te rappelle …

Mais elle ne pu pas lui parlée d'avantage , car soudain venu de nulle part ,un hibou toqua à la fenêtre c'était un grand duc d'escape roux ,grand et majestueux ,Il tenait une lettre entre ses pattes avant . La bête continuant à s'acharner sur la vitre , Hermione compris que la lettre était pour elle et alla ouvrire , elle la lui pris des mains et déchira l'envelope .

Chers Hermione,

Nous sommes tes parents biologiques comme tu as surement du l'entendre

De tes parents adoptifs , nous sommes des sangs-purs , et nous souhaiterons

Que tu reviennes à la maison ,puisque aujourd'hui tu es devenus

Majeure . Voilà l'adresse tu pourra directement transplaner :

196 Manoir Zabini près de la foret des sombrals(pas d'inspie :D)

Viens vite c'est urgent et … Bonne Anniversaire ma fille

Ton père

Elle eu d'abord envie de pleurer, puis elle se mie dans une colère profonde … Elle descendit les marches des escaliers à grande vitesse ,pour arriver dans le salon ou ses parents déjeunais .

-POURQUOI VOUS NE ME L'AVEZ PAS DIT ?! s'écria sa voix pleine de colère .

-Dis quoi ? ma chérie. Lui demanda sa mère calemement

-QUE J'AI ÉTÉ ADOPTÉE !

Ils se ragardèrent d'un regard inquet,puis intervena :

-Nous voulions te le dire aujourd'hui

-nous sommes extrenement désoler, enchéna sa mère Mais comme le-sais-tu ?

-J'ai reçus cette lettre . Elle l'a leurs montra le temps qu'ils la lisent .

-VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS CE QUE SA FAITS D'ETRE TRÉTER DE SANG-DE-BOURBE TOUS LES JOUR À L'ÉCOLE ET JE PARIE QUE VOUS NE SAVEZ MÊME PAS CE QUE SA VEUT DIRE !

Elle reprit la lettre des mains de ses FAUX parents et monta rapidement en grognent vers sa chambre, pendant que les Grangers réstères là sans bouger en se regardent interloquer . Hermione redescendit les escaliers avec deux valises et un sac avec elle en leurs lançant des regards noirs.

-Où vas-tu ma chérie ?questionna

-Ne m'appelle plus comme sa . renchéris froidement la jeune lionne

-HERMIONE JEANE GRANGER REMONTE IMMÉDIATEMENT DANS T'A CHAMBRE ET FAIT TES EXUSES À TA MÈRE !s'énerva

-Vous n'avez plus d'ordre à me donner , je suis majeure et je ne suis PAS votre fille !

sans qu'ils ne puissent dirent un mot Hermione sortie dans cette maison pleine de faux souvenirs , et transplana jusqu'à l'adresse indiquer dans sa lettre .

Le manoir était énormement grand et majestueux ,il y avait des magnifiques dévitrées verte et argents avec un serpents noir aux yeux vert au milieu , Hermione devina que les membres de cette famille étaits pour la pluparts envoyés à serpentards, un grand jardin ou d'après réfléxions on pouvait installer 10 terains de Quidittch ,la maison devais au moins avoire 4 étages et à gauches droite de celle si on pouvait apercevoire la forêt aux sombrals , qui était très sombre et ténébreuse .Elle toqua à la porte.

-âllo , il y a quelqu'un ?Je suis Hermione Granger , vous m'avez envoyez une lettre …

-Hermione Granger hein ?c'était une voix quelle ne connaissait malheuresement trop bien …

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apréciez mon chapitre et laissez des reviews :D**


	2. Chapitre 2

Je vous redis encore désoler pour mes fautes …

Explications : Je fais des fautes digne d'une enfant de CP « ne me juger pas ok ? Shuis pas venue ici pour soufrire » BREF je poste un chapitre tous les 1 , 2 ou 3 jours ( sa dépent ) et tous les samedi ou dimanche je corrige toutes les fautes que g faites ok ? ( c à la place d'un chapitre ) je fais ça POURQUOI ? réponse : pour vous postez des chapitres plus souvent ! voiàààà .

Et Harry et Ron ne sont pas mort hein ?Et ils passent leurs 7eme année à Poudlard .

Bien passons au chaaapitre ouala

Chapitre 2 :

La pièce était sombre et froide,au milieu lui… Celui qui l'avais insulté pendant toutes ses années scolaires, son pire ennemi à elle et à ses amis …

\- Malfoy ?

\- Oui… Que fais-tu là Granger?Lui répondu le jeune Serpentard .

\- Tu es sourds Malfoy ? Je viens de dire que j'ai reçus une lettre de mon père . Elle avait envie de se défoulée sur lui mais elle ne devait faire de faux pas , sous peine de risque de mort …

-Ne parlez pas comme sa à mon fils ! Sale-sang-de-bourbe ! Cria haut et fort Lucius.

-Laisse Lucius… Jeune fille montre nous la lettre. dit fermement un homme grand , des cheveux noir chatoyant , des yeux vert éclatant , il était aux bras d'une jeune femme magnifiquement belle , les cheveux brun ondulés retombais légèrement sur ses épaules , des yeux maronner comme ceux de notre lionne ,elle était grande et portait une longue robe noir qui tombait à ses pieds.

Hermione lui tendit la lettre méfiante, mais courageuse, elle s'avança vers l'inconnu, en le regardent droit dans ses yeux. Il la lui prit calmement sans faire attention aux chuchotements et aux yeux des mangemorts braqués sur eux, et la lis. Il fut d'abord étonné puis méfiant il demanda à la Gryffondor :

Ou l'avez-vous eu ?

Un hibou me l'a envoyé. Répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas faire paraitre la peur sur son visage.

Et quelle est ton nom ? demanda l'homme par précaution

Hermione Granger Monsieur. Redit-elle sous l'impression d'être dans un interrogatoire.

L'homme et la jeune femme qu'il tenait se regardèrent un instant, puis se parlèrent :

Robert c'est elle ?

Êtes-vous mes parents ?

Euh, oui je crois que je suis ton père Hermione.

Et moi t'a mère

Tous se bouscula dans sa tête ses parents ses VRAI parents était là devant elle …

Attendez, père, mère Granger ma sœur ? Lui dit un jeune homme qu'elle reconnu immédiatement c'était Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Drago Malfoy…

Quoi t'a sœur ? Lança stupéfaite la lionne

Blaise,nous ne te l'avons jamais dit mais tu as une sœur jumelle …

J'ai un(e) frère/sœur jumeau/jumelle ?! s'écriairent-ils en chœur

Et moi une grande sœur ? demanda une petite fille qui ressemblais beaucoup à Blaise.

\- Oui, nous allons tous vous expliquez … répondit calmement

\- Vous avez intérêt … dires tous ceux qui n'était pas au courant .

Ils allèrent s'installer dans le second salon qui était plus lumineux que le haul, et chaleureux aussi…

-Bien commençons ,quelle son vos questions ? demanda celui qui à présent était le père d'Hermione .

Suspens vous voulez tous savoirs hein ? prochain chapitre demain ou après demain …

;) et ce chapitre était cour car je voulais vous le poster rapidement … mais pardonéééééz mooiiiii T_T


End file.
